Keep the Heat and Fire Yourself Up
Keep the Heat and Fire Yourself Up is the first opening theme to the Hakyuu Houshin Engi (2018) anime series and is Track 2 on the opening single, Greedy. The song is performed by Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas. Track List Lyrics TV Size TV Size= He said If you wanna talk about your ideal, you need (the) power that corresponds with it Not even having an ideal to talk about, that day, I just gave it up But seeing people living hard, getting heat from their ambitions Can't stay as who I am now who can't think of a sin-sin-sin-sin-single thing to win Time to move now I want to achieve it That is why I have to do what it takes with this hand Changing the length of this feelings to the amount of heat I'm gonna achieve it regardless of its size I want to achieve it, I want to achieve it, I want to achieve it Changing the length of this feelings to the amount of heat I'm gonna achieve it no matter how big it is I believe that is where you can find whats really worth Full Version Full Version= He said If you wanna talk about your ideal, you need (the) power that corresponds with it Not even having an ideal to talk about, that day, I just gave it up But seeing people living hard, getting heat from their ambitions Can't stay as who I am now who can't think of a sin-sin-sin-sin-single thing to win Time to move now I want to achieve it That is why I have to do what it takes with this hand Changing the length of this feelings to the amount of heat I'm gonna achieve it regardless of its size I want to achieve it, I want to achieve it, I want to achieve it Changing the length of this feelings to the amount of heat I'm gonna achieve it no matter how big it is You done already? Don't you wanna win what you hoped for with your own hands? Then go for it with your strong heart and show it to me right here you pigs If you can't, then we're done talking ×2 Alright, do your best and cry out loud you pigs! yeah Don't you stop even if you cannot see what is in front of you If you can't, then we are done talking Do your best and cry out loud Keep the heat and fire yourself up Keep on going single minded You done already? Seeing people filled with ambition Getting heat from the power to achieve something big Can't stay as who I am now who can't think of a single single single thing to win Time to move now I want to achieve it So whatever it takes, what's needed is to try hard with my hands I want to achieve it So whatever it takes, to get one in this (hand) I believe that is where you can find whats really worth To achieve a big one You need to put that much guts into it A big foot print to this generation Let us stomp it yeah Characters Characters in Order of Appearance: Gallery Video Category:Music Category:Opening Theme Category:2018 Series